


Dial D for Donuts

by five2ndrule



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Donuts, F/F, Nonsense with some light fluff, Other, Pregnant Wynonna Earp, Wynnona Earp Being Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Pure donut nonsense as a very pregnant Wynonna messes with her best friend and baby sister.First post as an Earper. Really loving this show and wanting to get into writing with these fun characters. :D(I'm on Season 2, currently)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Dial D for Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out my hand with some Wynonna Earp fun. I'm kind of late to this show, but, I love it so much!  
> WAYHAUGHT are so freakin cute!  
> and so is Wynonna. :D
> 
> I own no right to the characters, their great looks, or cool as hell personalities. Emily Andras is a goddess.

* * *

The buzzing made her react before she could stop herself, the vibrations harsh against her mostly asleep hand as it brought to offending appliance toward equally mostly still asleep brown eyes. 

**Bring me donuts.**

She blinked. 

**Powdered sugar.**

A glare started to form as the unwelcome wake-up call continued, three little dots warning her of an impending continuation. 

**Oooo maybe a jelly??**

Nicole growled. Her chest shaking with a warning spread throughout the room as she dropped her phone back onto the closest nightstand. 

“Noisy.” The soft mumbles of her girlfriend floated up from under the mass of hair currently pressed into her left side, light and sleep drunk and reminding her that somewhere under all those glorious honey-brown waves her love was still trying to rest.

“Sorry, baby." The redhead sighed, her own voice still very rough from sleep. "Your sister…" She started to explain before quickly stopping herself with a slight shake of her head. It was too early for words and descriptions. 

“Donuts.” She felt Waverly nod against her shoulder. “Always donuts.” The youngest Earp sighed happily. 

“It’s early.”

“Fresh donuts.” The brunette licked her lips slowly, loud enough for her girlfriend to hear.

“It’s 4:30 in the morning.” 

“Warm, fresh donuts.” Waverly hummed, snuggling deeper so her nose and lips grazed the taller woman’s neck. 

“Whose side are you on?”

“Yummy, warm, fresh vanilla dipped donuts.” She purred, placing a single open mouthed kiss just below the officer’s ear. “Please, baby?”

“Hmmm...maybe.” Nicole shrugged, pretending to think over all her options while turning slightly and letting her nose rub softly against the one now barely visible through the wild brunette curtain, like she wouldn’t do anything her love asked of her. “I mean, maybe I could be convinced.”

“Yeah?” The smaller woman’s already low, sleepy voice dropped just a tiny bit more while her fingers played along the waistband of her girlfriend's sweats. “You willing to take a bribe, _Officer_?” she asked, a single finger wiggling against soft, pale skin and pulling the worn elastic down just a little further as more soft kisses found their way down the redhead’s neck. 

“Maybe just this once, _Miss Earp_.” Officer Haught nodded very seriously, using her hand not currently buried under a mountain of blankets and one small Shorty’s bartender to tilt Waverly’s chin and lips toward her own. “Maybe just this once.”

Their eyes met readily, happy and bright even as the soft, barely there light from the hallway tried it’s best to fill the room without much success. It didn’t matter. They could feel each other, sense each other. Their breath warm and mixed as one as lips met softly, a light sound of content floating up from between as they pressed more of themselves into each other. The grumpiness at being woken up so early forgotten as they found one another once more. 

“You guys are gross.” Wynonna interrupted, never taking her eyes off the phone screen in front of her as she wiggled her hips back into her best friend’s right side. “And scoot over, I’m running out of bed over here.”

“You know where there’s a lot more bed?” Nicole sighed, pulling back to place her forehead against her girlfriend’s apologetic smile. “In your room.”

“Nah.” The older Earp waved her off, still not looking up. “I like it better here. It’s warmer.” She reached back to pat the redhead’s hip over the thick blanket. “You might even say...Haughter.” She added with sharp laugh and sharper slap to the part of taller woman’s ass she could reach.

“Wynonna…” Nicole warned, turning to lay on her back and glare at the back of raven tresses. “Go back to your room. It’s early.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Wynonna grinned, throwing a wink over her shoulder at the redhead's glare while trying to shift over to the edge of the bed. “I love it when you get all bossy.” She laughed at her own joke, grunting and cursing for a short period of time before finally throwing her arms up in defeat. “Actually, I’m pretty sure I’m stuck.” She laid back onto her back, crossing her ankles and hooking her arms behind her head. “Oh, dangit all.” She sing-songed, wiggling her brows at the taller woman’s unamused face and running her hands over her large belly. “Looks like you’re stuck with us.” 

“And that’s perfectly fine.” Waverly cooed, moving to lay half over her girlfriend's waist so she could run a loving hand over her sister’s stomach. “Right, baby?” She turned her head to place a soft kiss against the little patch of skin visible from the redhead’s sleep shirt riding up.

“Of course.” Nicole deadpanned, her eyes narrowing while watching the Earp heir make a show of using her right arm as a pillow, complete with fluffing motions. “Let’s just all try and get a little more sleep.” She settled back, sighing happily as the lump of blankets known as Waverly Earp cuddled back into her left side, a smiling brunette blissfully tucked under her chin, sleep returning quickly as her mind started to drift…

_Buzz. Buzz._

She grumbled, refusing to wake back up, closing her eyelids tighter to fend off the waking world.

_Buzz. Buzz._

“Wynonna, if that’s you…” She warned, half groggy, half growl.

“It's not me. I’m sleeping.” Came the muffled response.

“You’re not sleeping, I can hear you playing…” The redhead stopped to squint at the newly arrived messages, a small huff leaving her lips before she turned back toward the attachment to her right side. “Really, Babe?”

“Donuts.” She felt more than heard her beloved giggle. “Please, Nic?” The taller woman sighed as she felt a series of soft kisses pepper her knuckles. 

“Yeah, please Haughty?” Wynonna mimicked her sister’s tone while biting down briefly on the sleeve covered arm beneath her. “Or, you know, me and the baby might just eat _you_.” She warned.

“Fine.” Nicole sighed, bringing her hands up to cover her face and long, drawn out huff of frustration. “Fine.” She repeated, quickly kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head before roughly pulling the blanket out from under her best friend, making the elder Earp roll and then wobble slightly with flailing arms as the officer shifted herself down and off the end of the bed. 

“Haughtlips, wait!” Wynonna bobbed from one side to the other, finally catching enough momentum for her feet to reach the floor and waddle semi-swiftly behind the retreating redhead. “I changed my mind! I want the chocolate ones with sprinkles!”

Waverly watched her sister disappear around the corner with a small smile and a shake of her head, propping her chin in her palm as her two favorite people walked back and forth behind the door frame a couple times, Nicole putting on layer after layer to brave the cold while the eldest Earp kept stealing her keys and changing her donut order every go around.

“Ooo! No, wait! BearClaw!”

Nicole walked by, shrugging on her jacket and gloves.

“No! Blueberry!”

The redhead now had a scarf.

“NO!” Wynonna stopped. “Definitely the peanut butter and jelly ones!” 

The Officer glared beneath her newly placed beanie.

“What? They’re actually pretty good. All creamy and filled with jelly...like actual jelly. You know, the strawberry kind, and…”

“Enough!” Nicole commanded, grabbing the keys back with a huff from a now wide-eyed Wynonna. “You.” She pointed. “Stop talking and go lay back down.” She tsked a finger between blue eyes, then down to the large baby bump and back, her serious Officer face in full force as she watched the dark haired woman throw her hands up in surrender and back away slowly as her younger sister giggled. “And you.” She pointed at Waverly, whose eyebrows almost met her hairline. “You’re not helping.”

“Sorry.” Both Earp daughters mumbled, one with eyes to the floor and one biting her lip. 

“That’s right.” Officer Haught shifted her shoulders. “Now, as for the donuts, you’ll get what I give you….Ahbababab.” She silenced any pregnant complaints with a raise of her hand. “Are we clear on that?” She waited for matching nods. “Good. I’ll be back soon.” She made her way through the door, her head popping back into frame a second later to add. “And don’t you dare move.” Her business glare already well in place as she locked eyes with each of them in turn before disappearing again, her warning finger leaving a full second after she did, the silence left lingering a bit while they waited to hear the engine out front come to life. 

“Well, that was…” Wynonna started, rolling her finger through the air trying to complete her thought.

“Hot.” Waverly smiled to herself, sinking slightly into the bed with a happy sigh. 

“I was gonna say forceful, but...YEAH.” The raven haired woman wiggled her eyebrows. “Who knew RedHaught had it in her? I mean…” She made a face, her sentence and joy dropping as the thought finally caught up with her. “Okay, ew, nevermind. Best friend. Double gross.” 

“Whatever, Wy.” Her sister laughed, shoving her shoulder and saving those thoughts for later. “We’re still getting donuts.” She shifted down to cradle her older sister's large tummy as she placed a kiss on the top. "Yes, we are." She cooed. "Aunty Nic is bringing us yummy donuts."

“Yeah, she is.” Wynonna rubbed her soon to be fried dough filled pregnant belly as a victorious grin spread almost too wide for her face. “I told you she would go if _you_ asked, Baby girl.” 

“Well, yeah, cuz she's my best baby." Waverly nodded from her place pressed against the baby bump. "Even though it's freezing and Nicole hates…”

Buzz Buzz

The brunette stopped mid-sentence to bring her phone back into view, reading quickly before handing the small device to her raven-haired counterpart with a laugh.

"It's for you."

"Whatdaya mean 'It's for me'?" Wynonna mimicked while making a face. "If Tator Haught wanted to message me, she could've just..." Blue eyes widened as her face grew pale, rereading the simple message twice more just to be sure of it's blasphemy. "She wouldn't..."

"Yeah, she would." The youngest Earp continued laughing. "You know she would."

"That's not fair!"

"You woke her up."

"Tell her to take it back!"

"You woke _me_ up!" 

"Tell her _I_ take it back!"

"It's too late, Wy." Waverly giggled as she sent a text back, watching her now very grumpy sister flop back on the bed with a overly dramatic sigh. "You're getting plain donuts."

"I hate you both." Wynonna sighed, grabbing the nearest pillow and placing it over her own face. "Evil lesbians."

"Call us what you like, but at least I'm still getting the good donuts." The brunette laughed even as the former face pillow made it's way toward her head. 

* * *

Still miles away, Nicole smiled at her phone, the simple " **Good.** " response from her girlfriend still making her chuckle as she made her way back to the Homestead. She had gotten one 'plain' donut for Wynonna, of course, just to fuck with her for waking them up, but she made sure to get a yummy assortment for the rest. After all, the sometimes annoyance that was the Earp heir was still her best friend, and she wanted to keep the belly happy.

She was still very much not above taking a bite out of every single one of the rest of them, though. Just for good measure. 

The redhead smirked around her mouthful of jelly.

Yep. Should be fun. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, helpful hints, discussions or complaints? Lemme know. :)  
> Always happy to talk about stories or even writing in general.


End file.
